Symphoniacs!
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: Sad but true... 90 percent of these apply to me....
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, another one of "those" lists, but I couldn't help it! Most of these are true! I tossed in a few just so I can't say that everything on this list applies to me. (Which would be pathetic. This is my way of saying I'm not as pathetic as I think I am.) Anyway, Enjoy!**  
**

**You Know You're a Symphoniac When**:

By: Baby Kat Snophlake

And: ShiniMegami Solqua

----------- The List:

-You have 99,999,999 gald.

-You're disappointed you can't get more gald to buy those passes through Hakonesia Peak.

-You buy the Japanese PS2 just to play the Japanese Version of ToS.

-You're going to Jo'Anne's Fabrics five times in one day to customize a costume for one of the characters.

-You're desktop has the same ToS wallpaper for a year and a half.

-You've done a lot of research for a fanfic that can never be published. In fact, the books collected for that research would make a Fiction writer's dream library.

-The day the anime came out suddenly became the happiest day of your life, despite the anime not being in English Subs.

-You pay someone to make the weapons. Better yet, you make them yourself.

-You get insulted when you dress up as a pink kitty kat and people don't call you Genis.

-You walk down the aisle at a grocery store and shout out the characters' battle cries.

-Your father comes home with a bandage on his hand and you ask him where he got his exsphere. (Yes, this really happened...)

-One or more of your pets have the characters' names. (In my case, all my living cats do.) (Raine Midna Sage, and Lloyd the name in massively abridged, check out my profile for the whole name)

-You wish you could marry Lloyd, or Kratos, but Genis (as much as you love him) is out of reach because he belongs to Presea.

-Anything involving ToS gets ruined, and you cry like you've lost a best friend.

-Your car reflects your love of ToS.

-You would never cut your hair! Ever! Unless you wanted to look like Genis, then it's okay to trim your bangs.

-You spend $40 on hair supplies to change your hair color so you look like one of the characters. Normally, you only spend money on shampoo.

-You spend money on caulk with no intentions at all using it for construction or remodeling of a house. (If you cosplay and have no idea what I'm talking about, PM me! Trust me! It's a good trade secret!)

-Your mother knows was "ToS" means.

-You've watched the anime four times in three days.

-You're collecting the original manga despite not knowing how to read it.

-You understand that the plot of the manga despite not being able to read Japanese.

-You can't understand what they're saying without the English subtitles, but the Bonus Disc will still make you pee your pants from laughing too hard.

-You're suddenly afraid of any twelve year old with a kendama.

-You're afraid of the physical abuse from your teacher, especially if she has chalk in her hands.

-You know what foods all the characters love and hate.

-You gave Yuan a last name and an excuse why he doesn't use it because Namco was too lazy to do it.

You've written over 100 Z-Skits for the game. (Here's looking at you, Twilight Scribe! )

-You beg your friends (and pay a hefty price too!) to have them vote your way in a ToS poll.

-Your friend has never played ToS but could tell you all about it.

-You've found a way to get 21,000 gald in one battle with THAT dragon. (If you found out how to get more, let me know!)

-You know which dragon I'm talking about.

Genis and Raine are powered up enough to take on the Coliseum by themselves and win.

You've beaten the Uncle Game.

-You rebuild Luin the first chance you get just to watch Lloyd fight with paper fans, and Zelos and Kratos fight with baseball bats.

-You've seen Zelos fight with a bouquet of roses.

You've seen every Z-skit there ever was, without ever going to the Katz village.

You come up with random titles for everyone.

You've decided on one for yourself.

-Japan is a very appealing place to go when you find out the anime will only be aired over there.

-The soundtrack was all you heard for two weeks.

-You've beaten the game from start to finish more than three times, and you still play it.

-You've cornered Lloyd at a convention for a piccy and then you became one of those rabid fangirls you complain about.

-You fell in love with said Lloyd and to this day you don't know who he was. (Really, I should've asked for his phone number. -.-)

-You would spend $80 on a sword if it belonged to Kratos.

-You bring the game along with you at convention for those ignorant people who have no idea who you are because they never played the required sidequest.

-You have yet another reason to fear rabbits.

You know what Zircon really is.

-You DON'T want to become an angel. You know what angels really are!

You've suddenly become an atheist. Everything you once knew was proven to be a lie.

Before then, you prayed to the Goddess Martel.

-You dream about ToS and its characters.

You've jumped from a bridge with complete confidence that shouting "Undine help!" will save your life.

You've tried to convince everyone you are NOT a half elf. You are an ELF thank you very much!

-ToS makes you do things. Things you never would've done otherwise. (use paypal…..)

-You alone could support Namco if only they would make everything ToS. (Seriously, my house would decked out in ToS crap if they would just make it and sell it!! Until then, makes it herself )

-You've customized things in your house to be ToS. (I'm making a light switch cover, electric outlet cover, a laptop bag….)

-You treat the characters like they are living people. ("You stupid dragon! How dare you hurt Lloyd!")

You've tried feeding different plants Kirima fruit to see if they'd suddenly blow air.

You try to kill weeds with Amango Fruit.

You've looked for the Devil's Arms and swear that you can hear them calling to you.

You've looked for the Shadow Dancer in the mines near your house, knowing you can't go looking for him in the forest until you've beaten him in the mine.

-It disgusts you that Genis had DARED to fail making a rice ball! (It's RICE! How hard can that be?!)

-You don't let Raine cook for fear that the other characters might die.

You don't like to fall asleep in Inns because some assassin might be trying to kill you or your best friend.

You wear the same outfit day after day until you meet Aifread. Then you forever dress as a pirate.

You've been betrayed by every friend you've ever met. Except your teacher. (Seriously, everyone has betrayed Lloyd at some point or another. Raine is the only one I can think of who doesn't actually turn against him. Genis did on his walk with Mithos, and Colette with her all not telling him crap thing. The rest are self explanatory).

-You'll travel for two hours to be able to play ToS. You've gone for three weeks in pain from withdrawal symptoms because you can't play it now that you're back home.

-You hate cooking so you wish Genis or Regal would come over and cook for you.

You can name all the Devil's Arms and who uses them.

-You've become a walking advertisement for ToS.

-You are seriously thinking of naming your son Lloyd in the hopes that he will save the world from its current predicament.

You refuse to name your daughter Colette for fear that she would become a "Chosen" for sacrifice.

-It breaks your heart to hear Presea say "I want to go home."

-You love Zelos because he's not real. If he was, you'd use your seals on him.

-You'd never live in a place called "Luin". You know what the names means….

-You know not to visit Palmacosta either.

You've tried calling animals with your ring near different colored plants and you just don't understand why they won't answer.

-Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium means something to you. That's okay, you know how to cure it.

You know whether or not you can talk to the unicorn.

You've planned weddings for the characters because they didn't get married in the game.

-You've ever thought about stealing Lyla's money for yourself and cursed Namco for not letting it happen.

-Your ToS game has an exclusive memory card.

-You do not condone child abuse, yet cheer every time Genis and or Lloyd get smacked.

-You get paintings and/or drawings of your favorite character commissioned.

-You find a wonderful broach in a pawn shop and take it to a goldsmith to have it adjusted to an exsphere. (hehe, this is true! I'll be Anime Oasis showing it off, come and see!)

You've lost all confidence as a man.

When the power goes out, you attempt to summon Volt.

-Your ToS pictures folder is larger then your family pictures folder.

You faithfully check the stores for merchandise every week even though they have not had anything new for  
5 months.

You request your chef's name, if it is Raine, you request a different chef.

The only sleep you get in a week is in the game. (Sleep? What's that?)

To insult someone, you call them a Desian.

-You pester your friend into buying ToS until she actually does. Better yet, you do all the work for her so all she has to do is pay. (I got it off of Ebay for her.)

-You fight viciously for the Art Book for sale on Ebay.

-You went from Pawn Shop to Pawn Shop trying to find the guidebook. Then you get upset that they wouldn't have it because the game should be more famous than it is. But that's okay, ToS has a cult following.

-You wait for the day ToS dominates the world.

-It's painful to write disclaimers at the beginnings of stories. (I don't own ToS… TT)

You've beaten the "normal" game in less than two days.

-You get colored contact lens just for your costume.

-ToS saved your life. You treat it like Gods because of it.

-You listen to the soundtrack for Lion King 2, Simba's Pride, and pretend you are listening to Kratos singing to you.

Better yet, when Simba sings on screen, you point to him and say "It's Kratos!"

-Somehow, some way, everywhere you go, something reminds you of ToS.

-You read this list to your mother and she laughed. (I'm pathetic...)

-Your coworkers and your boss know what ToS is.

If you know of any other good ones, feel free to PM me! Remember, even if it's lame, it's funny 'cause it's true.

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Another installment of "You Know You're a Symphoniac When" Enjoy!

You know you're a Symphoniac when you see a man in handcuffs and you shout, "Regal! Don't blame yourself, it was the Desians!"

"Why didn't they make a Yuan figurine? Why?" Is a very common phrase.

Because they don't have ToS in the game room at the convention, you set up

your own playing station in a corner, and spend the rest of the convention

doing what you would have done even if there was no convention, except here

you can infect others with your obsession.

All your characters have every title and costume possible

You know the voice actors names (English and Japanese) and other roles they

have done.

You visit a friend and don't get offended when they don't entertain you.

(Said friend knows you know where their gamecube is). When you finally

do go home, you've hardly spoken five sentences between the two of you but

both still consider it a visit well spent.

You love Zelos, absolutely adore him, but cannot stand to look at him in a

swimsuit.

You learn to sew. (ToS costumes exclusively)

You have a ToS related customized toy.

Your family and friends know if they give you anything not related to tos

for a gift, you will disown them.

You build models of ToS characters they did not make models of.

ToS is the theme of your party.

You know ToS so well, you could edit sequels and spin-offs for continuity.

You proselyte for and promote the Church of Martel.

You paint your pets fur to match either Noishe or Corrine (and call them by

the respective name).

You used to think angels were good, now you're not so sure.

Submitted by freakyanimegal456:

Your father calls you an 'inferior being' when he tells you to clean your room.

Your Mother knows who you're talking about when you say Lloyd is an idiot.

You named your cat Corrine and your dog Noishe.

When you trip, you say, 'curse you, Colette!'

Half of your class knows you hate Zelos' guts.

If someone says 'Lloyd', everyone smirks at you because you love him.

You make funny names for the characters and use them with your friends 'TaBAtha' 'Altressa'

You and your brother get into deep discussions on whether or not you feel bad for Mithos.

You can compare any situation in life to ToS.

Your father calls Colette a ditz and Kratos an arrogant (Adding that he is cool)

Your little sister acts like a spaz whenever she sees a picture of Genis.

Submitted by LittleLinor

I have a relical mode (and it's true too XD)

You convert your friends to the ToS fandom so you can have the WHOLE TEAM in a cosplay (did that too XD)

you crush on a guy because he reminds you of Kratos (true too --' )

You can quote any of Zelos's jokes

You noticed Raine does a very bad innuendo in one of the skits.

You deduce the reason she didn't go see the Unicorn.

Submitted by Serenity Aur

- You've researched all or most of the character's voice actors.

- Your mother knows who your favorite/hated character is.

- Your friends know that when you say "hubbie" they know you mean Kratos (Or Zelos/Lloyd/Yuan/Regal/Genis)

- You still cry (or want to cry) at the ending.

- You've taped a marble to your hand and pretend it's an exsphere.

- You question yourself in church.

- You've gathered four or more friends, some sticks and go whack at random plants pretending you're traveling Sylvarant and encountering enemies.

- You've fought a friend and rehearse the lines during battle.

- Your school binders are packed with photos or drawings of ToS.

- You've won the sweepstakes cards the official website was giving away a few years ago. (I didn't get Kratos though...But I got Zelos and Genis!)

- You've submitted even more things for Kat to write in her fic list.

Thanks so much for the submissions! Hehe, And for the support! What's sad is some of those apply to me also.

Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! **hugs all**

I received an incorporeal facial slap the other day. I walked through WalMart and stopped at a Spork that claimed to be a combination of a spoon, knife, and fork. I noticed on the packaging that it said it was made of polycarbonate. Immediately I could hear Raine echoing in my head. "Just as I thought! This is polycarbonate! Developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic!" I even repeated it allowed. I shook my head, muttering under my breath, "I'm a Symphoniac because I can repeat character's phrases from memory."

Well, my mom heard my muttering and asked me what I was going on about. I was shocked by what I heard next:

"You might be a Symphoniac if you buy something made of polycarbonate just to defend yourself against magic."

My jaw dropped. Thus, I have to add a new one to the list:

"You Might Be a Symphoniac If your mom comes up with a new phrase to add to your list."

Sad isn't it?

Anyway, back to the list:

**You Might be a Symphoniac If:**

By BabyKatSnophlake

And ShiniMegami Solqua

You see a man with long blue hair tied back in a pony tail and congratulate him that he finally took his handcuffs off!

You hear about a criminal who does deserve the death penalty (I'm not talking about Regal!) and you shout out, "Meet the Hammer of Godly Thunder!" Then you let Volt take care of the rest.

You spend $48 on a print out of your favorite character so you can frame the poster and hang it on your wall. (I am SO considering this….)

Your guide book is falling apart, but you'll sooner starve than throw it away.

You've covered your guide book with clear contact paper to protect it.

You've memorized everything in that guide book, so you don't even need it!

You carry your favorite ToS character figurine everywhere you go. (Genis and Presea travel in my car with me! Hehe)

When your car says "Angels Watching Over Me" you are talking about Colette, Kratos, Yuan, and Lloyd.

Your license plate has something to do with ToS.

You start a collection of license plates with each of the character's names.

You see yourself as a 90 year old still playing the then Ancient GameCube.

You know that the secret back-door entrance into any enclosed city is the sewer.

You're sure you will find Zelos sneaking back through said sewer if you go through it at night.

And now for the Donations!

Donated by: **Zoray Zorial**

- When you see someone wearing jewelry with a large stone, you ask whose life was sacrificed to create it.

- You laugh for long periods of time after finding out that Genis was voice-acted by a woman.

- You wear a pendant of a carved wooden rabbit to protect you in case you get shot at.

- You accidentally adopt the speech habits of a character (Indeed I have...)

- You've nicknamed your friends after characters because of their behavior.

- You've received such a name.

- You rant and rave at NAMCO for not making Yuan a playable character.

- The scene with Botta in the Remote Island Ranch makes you cry.

------------------

Donated by: **Animegurl64**

-You've played the game all the way through (subquests and all) about 50 times sadly enough

-When at Anime conventions you shell out $100 dollars for 5 of the characters figurines and consider that spending 2 hours in line for them was worth it.

-You scavenged Artist's Alley or its equivalent for ToS stuff

-Having found it, you proceed to have it framed for your room.

-Your friends and you have spent have spent a weekend playing ToS nonstop (all 48 hours of it)

-Your English teacher is well aware you write fanfics having edited one while you wrote an essay for them.

-Your friends no longer find it odd that you can start talking about how to effectively crossover ToS with another Game/Book/Anime etc because you know the mechanics of that world so well.

-Your parents no longer bat an eye when they here you scream angrily at 3:00am because Kratos can be such an .

-You've been nicknamed Kratos because you cosplayed him for a con.

-Your bf went as Yuan also cosplayed

-and you were asked by random coners to do Yaoi stuff despite how cool that was you refused

-----------------------

Donated by: **CutePresea**

You bring a region 2 DVD player and a copy of the first volume of the OVA to play at a convention.

(Kat: Okay, so I reworded it, but I'm planning on doing this, so… I had to add it!)

-----------------------

Donated by: **LittleLinor**

Your baby sister knows the names of each and every ToS character, and that includes Yuan and Mithos.

------------------------

Donated by: **Tobiasa**

1.You scour Ebay for ToS things and drool over them.

2.You beg parents for an Ebay account so you can buy said stuff.

3.A ToS sequel is your fondest hope and dream.

4.You want to get your mom to make you ToS plushies(becasue you suck at sewing)

-You alternately consider learning so you can FINALLY make that Kratos plushie.

5.If your house ever gets robbed, the first thing to come to your head is, "Oh God, my Gamecube! TALES OF SYMPHONIA!" (True story)

6.You downloaded Narikiri Dungeon 3 rom so you can see the ToS cast again, despite its only being in jap, and kick butt in it.

7. You later find the partially translated version, and attempt to translate the rest.

8.You want to buy a PSP ONLY to play Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology and see the ToS cast again in english/3D.

9.You went into a state of shock when you realized Yggdrasill was male.

10.You did NOT think Zelos was a girl when you first saw him.

11.You and your friends fight over 'who gets' Kratos, Yuan, Lloyd, etc.

12.Your online friends all call you obsessed with ToS, while you attempt to convert them to the game, demanding they buy a GC.

13.You know a guy who says he'd marry Kratos if he was female.

14.You can't draw anything well unless its from ToS.

15.You've gone to Cam Clarke's personal website just to hear 'Kratos' sing/talk.

16: You submitted over 15 things to a 'You're addicted ToS when..' list.

17: Better yet, you could write your own no problem!

---------------------------

Donated by: **Cheea5**

-You know all or most of the words for the phrases to cast the spells

-You squeal whenever your favorite character is mentioned

-You have spent nights wishing a certain character was real

-You've talked about ToS so much around someone who knows nothing about video games that they can name the game, and/or describe what your favorite character looks like  
without having ever seen a picture

-You have asked a friend of yours to draw an inappropriate picture of your favorite couple

-You have over 100 different pictures of your favorite character saved to your computer

-You spent hours looking for the named pictures

-----------------------------

Donated by: **My Lovely Yume**

- You find yourself repeating every line the characters say, voice acted and not.

- You've written two page essays about something ToS related.

- When you talk about ToS with your friends, you sound like a scholar.

- Your ToS disc(s) hasn't(haven't) left your Gamecube in over 10 months.

- Your ToS discs have holes in them.

- You still act shocked during the Atlessa house scene.

- You think Gamecubes should become mandatory in every household.

- You know the ToS OVA word for word even though you don't speak Japanese. "Arigato, Roido." XD

- Cameron Clarke is your hero.

- You dream of having dinner with the voice actors.

- You wonder if the Moon/Sun is actually another world vying for the supply of Mana.

- You'd give anything to get your hands on a rhearid.

- You've gone through a random forest looking for Origin's Seal.

- You've blamed your fate.

- You have more than 40 ToS save files on a single memory card.

- You hum the opening sequence and name every character as they show up.

- You narrate the game while playing.

- You've tried to cast First Aid after cutting yourself.

- You've looked online for a recipe for Miso Soup.

- You rate your parent's cooking in stars.

- Your fastest play time is less than 10 hours. (I have one that's 20 hours with 10x multiplier and transferred techs, but that's with the side quest).

- You've tried to form a pact with a teddy bear.

- You're suspicious of mercenaries.

- You've tried to ingest foreign objects, thinking it was Aionis.

- You think every skyscraper is the Tower of Salvation.

- You've planted a tree in your backyard and named it the Giant Kharlan Tree.

- You want an automated doll like Tabatha.

- You speak to your friends over the phone like Tabatha.

- You convert everything into percentages. "Fifty percent of the milk remains."

- You wish you were a Zelos groupie.

- You've called someone a "Violent Demonic Banshee."

- You've named other people's dogs.

LOL I must be really bad... I've thought about taking all the ones that apply to me directly and posting them in my profile. The rest are hilarious but not necessarily true for me, so I'll leave them here, in their home. Anyone else game? Thanks again for all of your support! Keep the donations coming! Hehe... (It sounds a lot better than Suggestions, because I'm not writing them...)

Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews/donations! We've tried putting this up on mediaminer and I really don't think anyone there even knows what ToS is. But alas, more for us, ne?

Anyway...

Well…. My mom and I walked out of a grocery store and she saw a man who looked just like my father, but we both knew he wasn't. She pointed at him and said, "look, there's your dad!" The guy glanced over with a weird look on his face. This happened a long time ago, but I thought back and this came to mind:

You see a random mercenary and point to him and shout to your son, "Look, Lloyd! It's your father!"

Hehe….

Back to the list:

**You Might be a Symphoniac If:**

By: BabyKat Snophlake

And: ShiniMegami Solqua

You can see some form of ToS in just about every song. If it's not obvious, you'll find it… sooner or later…

You're frustrated that you have to wait to get the entire Anime into your grubby paws before you can make that music video you've been dreaming about for two years.

You are, however, happy to settle for using your still piccy collection to make an AMV.

You can't use all your piccy's in your collection because the song isn't long enough. You then decide to drop the project because you can't decide which piccy's NOT to use.

You are the main reason "Tales of Doodles" on YouTube has so many views.

You see a Meteor Storm and wish Genis wasn't so far away.

You have conversations with the ToS characters.

They answer back.

Those around you consider this "normal".

You've set up a message board just for ToS! (Seriously, if anyone has, I want the linkie!!)

You've decided on favorite types of music for the characters. (I've decided Raine likes Loreena McKennitt)

You know the birthdays of all the characters. (Genis was born July 12 because I said so. Raine's birthday is June 4.)

You swear up and down you went to Palmacosta Academy. If you're not old enough to be in college, you ARE going to Palmacosta Academy… someday.

You have ToS ringtones on your phone.

When you find out about an animal research laboratory you picket outside of it with signs saying, "Release Corrine NOW!" After that, you believe you can summon Corrine.

You're suspicious that your Pope has a half-elven daughter.

When your Mayor's wife dies, you claim she's not really dead. In fact, the Mayor has her locked up downstairs because of some mysterious illness.

You've ever wondered if any child you've met was actually older than she looked.

That mercenary at the fair looked really good for his age too!

You believe Mithos should've been wrapped up in a straightjacket until he came to his senses. (I didn't really want him to die! He was just… insane!)

You want to go camping with Kratos just to hear the stories he has to tell. (Living for 4000 years, you'd think he'd have a lot of good ones!)

You wish you could go back in time and tell Kratos not to kill Anna! "There's a way to save her! Don't do it!"

You've tried the game's recipes in real life. You're disappointed when they don't turn out the same.

You've made a sandwich with only bread.

You believe in "Living Swords".

You believe you should get more from the orienteering guy than just "exercise".

You've ever wanted to just hack away at an NPC for whatever reason and curse because you can't hurt them. (Such as those who get in your way and WON'T MOVE! You know who I'm talking about.)

You've ever been involved in a "Pairing war".

You call Lloyd a hypocrite. He kills people all the time! Without remorse!

Genis is also a hypocrite: "Drown these pathetic souls!"

You've decided Kratos is a masochist. Why else would he wear so many belts and buckles? ( looks a ShiniMegami )

Playing ToS IS the reason you haven't updated your story in four months.

The first thing you teach your child is how to play ToS.

You use ToS to teach in the classroom, and you insist that your students call you "Professor Sage".

You always have one of those students who fall asleep in class. He is dubbed Lloyd and a prime target for chalk-chucking.

You'd ace any ToS trivia, online or off with flying colors.

You've begun calling yourself a Symphoniac because of anything on this list.

And now for your generous donations!

**Freakyanimegal456--**

You spend hours on the phone talking about how the Yggdrasill tree keeps freaking dying (In tales of Phantasia as well) and that they should freaking fire Martel at protecting it because she sucks at it.

You feel weird playin Tales of Phantasia, because they call items 'relics' that you happen to know Lloyd had given to him by his fathers.

You get the derris-emblem in Tales of Phantasia from a lowly NPC soldier and burst into tears, saying it's more important.

You've watched 'Lloyd's Pretty Fly for a white guy' on Youtube seven times in a row.

You've Mangled Mithos, assualted abyssion, slaughtered sworddancer, and lynched living armor.

You talked about ToS nonstop to your friends who eventually get the game and then talk about it with you.

You wonder why they didn't simply fly up and grab the dang fruit in the Ymir forest.

You are angry that in Tales of Phantasia you can't use the time travel machine to go see Lloyd.

You are furious to all ends when you go to Derris-Kharlan in ToP and find Kratos isn't there.

You dream about buying Tales of the World and make calcualtions on when you can get it. (Two more weeks, two more weeks...)

You say 'you are what you eat' and your brother says 'So Mithos eats a lot of fruit'?

You intend to show your grandchildren ToS

You attempt to get your father to play ToS.

Your grandmother watches you play ToS and says that the characters are 'very intelligent, except the one in red'.

You are furious they don't have more videos for ToS on youtube.

You think if ToS was a TV show it would pwn Naruto.

You imagine Lloyd kicking Naruto's butt.

You wonder why Anko from Naruto looks like Sheena.

Your teacher wants to play ToS because of your ranting.

You spend ten minutes thinking up 'symphoniac' quotes.

You randomly burst out ranting 'THEY NEED A TOS TWO!' every few days, and your family is used to it.

Your sister loves putting Genis in his cat outfit and making him run around Altimira screaming 'I'm a kitty!'

You read this story.

**The Amazing Chris--**

You cry yourself to sleep because you never got to see Kratos in a swimsuit. (And I'm a GUY!)

You can recite all the names Colette gave to the dogs in the game.

You got Zelos's "Gigolo" title the hard way.

Whenever you see someone squinting, you yell, "Kvar!"

You stared in shock at the screen for 20 minutes at the end of the game, just because Genis NEVER learnt a dark spell.

You wish you could have the same shade of hair as Genis/Raine.

You TRIED to get your hair to look like Genis/Raine, and cried because the hair colour doesn't exist.

You laugh every time you see one of the Wonder Chef's disguises.

You actually enjoyed Niflheim.

You star-gaze and try to make constellations that resemble your favourite characters.

You called your boss Yggdrasil when he wasn't looking.

You wish the Z-Skits had sound so much, you voiced the characters yourselves.

You've convinced your parents to try to make a sandwich Lloyd's way.

You freak out whenever you see a tomato.

You don't reply to anything in more than one word all day, and then tell everyone it's because of an "Experiment" done to you

**Tobiasa--**

You wrote a 3 page story based on the Summon Spirits for English and got an A.

You watched Barnyard solely because you found out Cam Clarke voiced the ferret.

** Mez10000--**

True story: If someone says 'Sacred powers' then either me or Jana HAS to finish the rest of Kratos' incantation for Judgement! And non-Symphoniacs have found out, and keep repeating 'sacred powers' over and over!

**Heir of Okami--**

1) if you start naming dogs random names like poochie, fluffy, spot. etc.  
2)if your dog runs away there must be monsters in the area.

**Fehize--**

1. You write FanFiction for ToS.

2. Ditto the one above, but you then draw a homemade doujinshi of said FanFiction.

3. You buy the OVA.

4. You buy the OVA, then hack into your computer to play the OVA. (Guilty as charged. XD)

5. You slaughter the other bidder on those Lloyd and Kratos figurines by twenty dollers.

6. You do flash movies either parodizing ToS or doing something dealing with ToS.

7. You LEARN how to do Flash Movies BECAUSE you want to do said flash movies.

8. You voice act for your movies, even though your voice-acting is horrid.

9. You claim that Lloyd and Kratos are indeed alive in Tales of Phantasia, and point to a random forest.

10. In said Tales of Phantasia, you claim that Lloyd merely lended Cless the Material Blade and Suzu Fujibayashi's ancestors was either Zelos or Lloyd, then making a long explination over the internet to presuade others.

11. You wished you didn't live in the middle of nowehere, where there are no conventions, and dream of buying more ToS stuff.

12. You are going to get all four OVAs: The first as a gift, the second from your cash, the thrid as a b-day gift, and the forth one as a nicely-placed Christmas gift.

13. You will pay fifty plus dollars to buy a thirteen page doujinshi if it had Kratos and Lloyd in it, and then buy six more books to finish off "your collection." (Guilty here, too.)

14. You happily will make clay 3-D chibi models of the ToS people, and then get your fellow ToS-loving neighbor to look at them.

15. Said chibi clay dolls are so good, they are scary. (Lloyd and Kratos down, everyone else to go. I just need more clay...)

16. You read FanFiction of ToS stuff.

17. ToS crossovers and parodys pwn, and you'll flame people to death if they don't update at least one a day.

18. If you are a male, you wished you were Kratos.

19. If you are a female, you wished you were Anna (until her death point, when you jump over to Sheena/Raine/Presea.)

20. Sheena can utterly defeat any ninja from Naruto, and you got a comic/flash movie/5,0 word essay to prove it.

21. Your room has ToS pillows.

22. You wished they had the ToS Manga by that famous manga person for sale in your local manga bookseller store.

23. You don't want to wait for said manga, so you search on Google for a scanlation of it.

24. You search on Google for any other ToS doujinshi stuff also scanlated.

25. You wished there were more fans to talk to in the real world...

And thus concludes chapter four! I have noticed that some of the same ones are beginning to pop up. What's scary is I wrote this chapter and waited a couple days and then I realized that some of the ones I wrote down showed up in a couple reviews. I left them there anyway, I dunno who came up with them first. Hehe, let's try getting _really_ creative, (or sad, whichever). I challenge you. Thanks so much!

Kat


	5. Chapter 5

A long, long time ago, a kitten started a project. Then she began to receive death threats for not continuing. Mostly from Kratos. So I just left him in a room full of tomatoes and said if he wanted to eat, he had plenty of food. It's not abuse... he's a masochist, he loves that kind of thing... O.O

You Might be a Symphoniac If:

--You know what Anna's costume looks like. (Yes, I truly claim to know and I can prove it... ;P)

--You start imagining what real-life jobs the characters might enjoy. (Genis would make one hell of a weather man. "I know it's the middle of summer, but expect an icy tornado to rip through the valley later today. Hehe, that'll teach you...")

--Your favorite glitch is where you can make Regal, Zelos, and Lloyd (or any other character) dance like their pants are on fire. (Youtube it, it's hilarious)

--You enjoy the pain that only getting 1 Exp. point brings. (Why are my allies dying instead of my enemies?! --cries--)

--You've ever called Kratos an idget because he likes to heal the enemy instead of killing them. (Prat)

--You've taken it to heart the Z-skit about Forcystus and decided to write a fanfic about "the world where they might have gotten along."

--No pairing surprises you anymore. No, not even THAT one.

--You tried to cast "judgment" on your brother.

--When your car broke down, you tried to summon Volt to make it work.

--You've received a rose from Zelos. (No, my friend really did... What? don't look at me like that! I'm serious!)

--Your friend casted "Recover" on your cat (name Raine) after she got hurt, and it worked. (Tis true! She's healing better than the vets originally hoped!)

--You find out a customer's name is Lloyd and you ask him if he's going to save our world.

--You've actually written to Namco about your love of ToS.

--Better yet, you sent them the Symphoniac List. (yes I did )

--You've changed your eating habits to be like one of the characters. (I love milk and potatoes anyway...)

--You've hunted the living doll teddy bears just to figure out where the milk comes from.

--You are still searching for Raine's mother even after you did that sidequest.

--You can do the entire game, puzzles and defeating monsters, flawlessly.

--You've mastered the Uncle Game AND Red Light/Green Light

--You have more than 999 hours of gameplay. O.O

--You found all the secret tech's without the strategy guide.

--You've seen a character's face flash across the screen after casting a special tech in the English version.

--You've collected all of the figurines.

--Your strategy guide is now in a bunch of protective sleeves to prevent further damage.

--You've named Pronyma's monster who took Kilia's place. (It's Visha, meaning poison. -)

--You've ever said "What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?!" And were you weren't saying it to tease Regal...

I know it's been forever and then the list wasn't worth the wait, but meh, I did something...

Kat


	6. Huh! A new chapter!

**A/N:** People still read this stuff? O.o I got a review yesterday and was like, "are you kiddin' me?" and I looked back and was like, "you know… I kinda miss this project." Plus I had 8 pages worth of contributions so I figured, "what the hey…" Some of ya'll can have a good day now. So yeah… Oh, and most of the kidlet ones are inspired by brother's little squids who happen to be staying with us for far too long. They'd know ToS like I do if I could drum up the patience to deal with them.

**You Might Be a Symphoniac If…**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

You need money to pay your bills so you sell your movies, your books, your stereo, your printer, your computer, your car, your kitchen table, your lawn gnome, and your mailbox, but you refuse to sell anything related to ToS.

Better yet, you lose your house and leave everything behind but your ToS.

You have a yard sale so you can buy that something off Ebay.

Not only do your children have ToS names, but you only feed them the recipes that can be found in the game because the other foods "don't exist".

ToS is the only game anyone is allowed to play on your console. That's because you're proud of your five years running keeping ToS in the console.

Better yet, ToS is the only game you have for that console anyway.

You're digging through your history book and then complain to the teacher how Cruxis and the Church of Martel aren't mentioned. When the teacher tells you they aren't part of our history you die of a heart attack from the mere shock of it.

Your teacher(s) know what ToS is.

Your teacher refuses to call on you knowing that the answer, no matter what the questions is, will be related to ToS.

You stand in line with a non-Symphoniac stranger at the restaurant and the stranger leaves knowing the entire ToS plotline.

Better yet, they can recite the character's scripts by heart because of you.

You managed to convert a Final Fantasy fan into a Symphoniac.

You've scoured every gamestop in your state searching for a ToS copy to force your cousin into playing. (Yours won't leave your console, remember? ;P )

Your boss tells you to do a powerpoint presentation about a business related idea and he's horrified when you end up showing a ToS presentation to his clients.

The clients end up wanting to play ToS instead of being interested in the original product idea.

When you get pulled over for speeding, you shout, "I have to catch up to Kratos! He took Colette and he's going to sacrifice her!"

The cop knows what you're talking about and escorts you.

You've memorized every Z-Skit ever written. Yes that includes TS's skits. You know what I'm talking about.

You keep praying to Undine to show up and help that oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico.

You go to prison just so you can see Regal and the guy that taught him to fight with his feet.

When you leave prison, you refuse to remove the handcuffs.

When your kids misbehave, you threaten to feed them to Kilia. (If you know me really well, you'll know why I wrote this one.)

You officially have enough ToS piccy's to print out 4x6s and paste them on every square inch inside and out of the Dubai International Airport. To give you an idea, the floor space is 1.5 million meters squared.

The artwork on all your walls in your house are ToS piccy's.

They are also the ones that are framed.

You go to college not for the education, but to expose ToS to as many new specimens as possible.

You talk your newfound friends into turning your college into one massive ToS convention. (If you do, let me know, I wanna come play! :D)

Forget balloons and cake at birthday parties. All anyone wants to do is sit around the GC and play ToS. Whoever beats Abyssion in the fastest time wins the prize!

You've for The 500 (500 words a day every day for a year) and every single piece was written for ToS.

Every Nanowrimo story you've ever written was ToS fanfiction.

You read a book, any book, and replace the characters with ToS characters in your mind.

Your clients know ToS through osmosis. (Umm… I'm not saying a word about this one… -is guilty-)

You write a ToS story and the person who is critiquing it goes to youtube to look up the characters. Suddenly that person is hooked. ((This one is semi true for me. It was a ToV story and she didn't quite get hooked, but she thought it looked interesting.))

You've memorized all the monster stats.

You find a way to incorporate ToS into every school assignment.

Your Fanfiction username is related to ToS in any way.

It's been years and you STILL play for hours on end.

Your kids know nothing but all the ToS stats and can recite from memory every character's battle cry. They are all under seven years old.

You taught them to write by teaching them the character's names.

Grandma tells you a story about cooked salad and you immediately think of one of Raine's mistakes cooking.

You've studied how the characters fight so you can emulate them in Battle Cosplay.

You've played so much ToS you have the max number of every item you can pick up from monsters.

You've memorized what every NPC has to say.

You and your ToS buddy quote the script back and forth to each other.

**Cheea5**  
-You have read these and want some of the listed things  
-You find that you're not as much of a Symphoniac as you though and are tick off  
-You have taken the plot and adapted it with your own character and you haven't even written it down  
-You are always on the computer doing something related to ToS  
-You don't have any ideas for this list but try anyway

-You're mad that you didn't think of some of the things on this list  
-You are sad that you haven't done 50 percent of these things  
-You want to do more research so you know more than everyone else

-You know the said research would be pointless because you're not good enough at searching to out do everyone  
-You laugh at how pathetic these are because you can do better  
-You do better  
-You are actually seeing how many out of the total apply to you

You call all tomatoes Kratos  
You've ranted about ToS so much your friends think that's all you think about (Glares at friend "I do TO have a life!")  
Your Myspace song is your favorite characters theme song  
You ranted to your mom telling her about the entire plot in less than five minutes (She listened to ^^)

**Syzhale**

-You have read all these lists 131 times (yes... yes i did...) ((Katnote: So that's where all those hits came from, LOL))

**Tobiasa**

You dreamed your dad was an angel. A badass angel!

**Mez10000**

You type up the whole (and I mean whole) script for Tales of Symphonia.  
You then hold auditions for (or force) people to act as the characters in school/high school/college even though they haven't got a clue whom the characters are.  
(Similar to Tobisha) You write a 4 page story on ToS for your English homework (which was only supposed to be one side) and actually enjoyed it.

**Xekstrin**

You know you're a Symphoniac if your parents no longer assume that someone with girlish good looks and flowing red hair is a woman.  
Likewise, long blue hair does not make someone a woman.  
Neither does long blond hair.  
You also were disappointed to learn in the Z-skits, Mithos was not Colette (who had somehow magically went through puberty and became fine-boned and beautiful).  
You also wish Mithos could have fought while he was in your party.  
You wonder why when people die they don't evaporate.

**CutePresea**

-I can sing all the songs from ToS from memory. (Starry Heavens-GC version, Soshite boku ni Dekiru koto-PS2 version, Negai-OVA ending, and Almateria sorta because it's not in a real language)  
-I've developed an obsession with poking paw pads on animals.  
-My profile image is a picture of the Sword Dancer (that I drew, go check it out if you want)

**Nazgul342**

- You watch The Simpsons and starts thinking of places were ToS characters could make cameo appearances (so true...)  
- You find similarities between ToS and Sonic Adventure 2 (hey, giant gem powered cannons and corrupted wishes, anyone?)  
- You find similarities between Tos and Advance Wars: Dual Strike  
- You find similarities between the ToS characters and other video game characters (that is SO true)

**Kitty-Katz-Katz**

- You see a really tall skyscraper while in your car and scream, "It's the Tower of Salvation! We're saved!" Then when your family members stare at you strangely, you patiently explain about the Journey of Regeneration. (This one actually happened to me. XD)

**Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN**

You listen to songs and imagine them being played to a music video dedicated to a character.  
Better yet you imagine the character creating the song and music video for said song.  
You play other video games and say things like, "That is exactly what Kratos would say." ect.  
Your friend looked at you and said, "Stop acting like a badass. You're not Kratos."  
You went off into a dark corner with a rain cloud over your head after said friend said this.  
You've plotted to take over the world and said, "Mithos told me too. We're friends, did you know?"

You swear on your life you saw a real life Yggdrasill walk into your school. (I about died with laughter and then was creeped out.)  
You're teacher acts EXACTLY like Raine (She even hits us and throws erasers at us! I'm not kidding you.)  
You've had moments that make you think back to a character. (Rubbing the back of your neck, pausing dramatically...or...um...cough...tripping over nothing.  
You walk around and at moments scream a characters catch phrase. And it fits in the moment!

**FortheBunnies**

You have read at least 100 of the ToS fanfics on this site.  
You dreamed about a fanfic being updated only to go downstairs and find out it did at 3:46 in the morning. (very true story actually.)  
You get angry at people for not playing TOS.  
You know more about TOS than the friend who got you into the game.  
You hate Colette and could probably write an essay as to why.  
You almost killed your friend because you thought he lost your first disk.  
When you let said friend borrow TOS you told him that if you found even one scratch on either of your disks you would throttle him.

**Tethe'alla**

-You've ever said "What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?" And were you weren't saying it to tease Regal...  
-You find out a customer's name is Lloyd and you ask him if he's going to save our world. (Actually, it was Sheena and I asked her if she was a ninja from Mizuho and if she was REALLY in love with Zelos or not. She must've thought I was on LSD...)  
-You've actually written to Namco about your love of ToS.

**Ninjakitty52**

- when you keep having "Colette moments" after play the game  
- you call your boyfriend Yuan-poo  
- when you what to huge the person next to you who cosplaying as Zelos, Lloyd, and Kratos at the Mo 2008 anime con(but sadly no Genis T~T)  
- you send your sister a video of them at the con  
- you was hoping they would sell Symphonia plushy at the anime con (I wanted a Yuan one too)  
- when you attack some random person who dress up as Yggdrasill thinking it's Yggdrasill  
- when you wish your fave Symphonia charter were real  
- when you call all your friends Symphonia characters' names  
- you were sad when you get the new tales of the world game and find out that Zelos, Sheena, and Colette aren't in it

**Celsius009**

Guess my trivial knowledge of the contents of most treasure chests in the dungeons will have to hold me over till I can start imagining Kratos singing Disney to me or finally know when the unicorn will talk to me. ((Katnote: LMAO! That's awesome! The fun part is, my bad comprehension gave me the most awesome mental image of Kratos at Disneyworld trying to find the unicorn…))

**Seri**

-you buy World of Warcraft and the first expansion (Burning Crusade), create a male blood elf and do everything from standing around until you log out to jumping off a cliff just to hear Kratos sigh and say "I need a scrunchy." or "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"  
-giggle every time you talk to a male blood elf in World of Warcraft  
-you burst into laughter when your best friend deems the blood elves as 'hot elves' and from then on refer to Kratos as such.  
-search frantically through all your old VHS tapes for The Little Mermaid just because you heard that Cam Clarke voiced Flounder

-get very upset when you find out that your mom sold it, so go to your very close friend's house to ask (demand) that you borrow their special edition Little Mermaid DVD  
-watch the Little Mermaid and giggle every time Flounder says anything because you imagine Kratos saying it.  
-Leonardo is now your favorite Turtle (voiced by Cam Clarke in the original series) ((hehe, Leo's always been Kitteh's favorite. Because he's the blue one… So imagine my surprise when I watch the turtles and recognize the voice and I was like, "no… no way…"))

**Hawkstar of SkyClan**

- You have made your own battle cards and attempted to spin them in mid-air.  
- You have any ToS music you could get your hands on in your MP3.

**VanNeon**

~ When your friend stumbles across a Super Smash Bros. flash and wonders who Lloyd Irving is, you rattle off all of his stats and name his swords.  
~ You and your sibling have paralleled yourself with the Sage siblings. Regrettably, your parents understand.  
~ You yell at your friend that they can't play ToS2 before playing ToS1; It would ruin the characters.  
~ When playing the sequel, every time one of the old game characters comes up, you squeal and hug something, pretending it's the characters. After this, you talk about how bad the sequel is compared to the original.  
~ You have real-life parallels with most of the in-game pairings.  
~ Your friend wants to cosplay as Sheena even though she has no idea who she is.  
You are quite willing to sew your friends costume so long as she provides you with the material.  
~ You point at characters from other things that have the same voice actors as ToS people and promptly squeal, "That's Kratos!" or "That's Raine!" and proceed to rant for a few hours about how awesome that is. (True Story)

~ You come up with parallels for your extended group of friends.  
You answer to your parallel's name.  
~ You have started a "ToS avatar club" on your most visited forum.  
~ You plan to spend your summer vacation playing ToS over, and over, and over again.  
~ You leave home for less than a week and complain that you can't play ToS even though you are halfway through your third play through.  
~ You forget to eat due to playing ToS.  
~ You sing along with the background music even though it's instrumentals.  
~ You write lyrics to the field music in Sylvarant. (We are/On a fie-eld/We're riding Noishe(pronounced Noy-she)/Here's the world map)

~ You have ToS background music on your iPod and you play the battle music during a Nerf gun war.  
~ After playing ToS2, you go back to playing the original and look around Sybak for Richter and Aster.  
~Your mom knows the 'Chef Raine' Z skit.  
~ You combine Kratos with toast and claim that it's awesomer than Chuck Norris (Which it IS.)  
~ You threaten to Demon Fang someone if they bother you.  
~ You draw plans for building Rheairds.  
~ One of your mom's best friends has decided that Lloyd is an idiot and Colette annoys her, but Raine is awesome.  
She also can't figure out how Zelos is male.

~ You joke around about cosplaying as Zelos, talking to random Girls, and expecting them to give you stuff.  
~ You are dead set on figuring out Sheena's real name.  
~ You carry ToS around with you just so you can recommend it to people.  
~ You are offended when your friend doesn't want to play ToS. More than that - you stop and contemplate as to why they're your friend.

**Tiger002**

In fact I have memorized most of Genis' spells "Gentle winds gather before me and transform into blades of air, I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder." All from memory.

You talk about ToS with your manager at work.

**Knightly Girl**

You know that Presea and Zelos are siblings ((o.O You're going to have to explain this one to me…))  
You couldn't decide whether to laugh hysterically or cry when you found out that Yuan, Magnius and Kvar were played by the same voice actor.  
You think Magnius should learn more adjectives than "vermin"  
When you meet someone named "Raine", you secretly think boom.  
When someone uses Ranch dressing, you think of Raine.  
You nearly (or did) cry when you found out that you either didn't get Kratos back (except for the Iselia ranch but that ISN'T long enough) or killed Zelos.  
You already thought that Zelos should be treated nicer even before the whole pity me thing in Flanoir or at the TOS after he takes Collette.

**Rawrsakicupcake**

-She hasn't played the game, but you've already convinced your girlfriend to cosplay Zelos when you cosplay Lloyd.  
-You scream and run every time you see angel-shaped decorations, and/or refuse to put angel-shaped decorations on the Christmas tree and make your sister do it.  
-You are no longer allowed to speak in the presence of your friends because they know all you'll talk about is ToS.  
-You are going to cosplay Lloyd (or another male character) in their swimsuit outfit even though you are female. (Bandages and tape!)  
-You know every little detail in Lloyd's outfit by heart. (Number of buttons, how far up on the torso the pants go...)  
-You squealed when you found out Zelos's Japanese voice actor is the voice actor for France in Axis Powers Hetalia.  
-You're writing this at five am. on New Year's Eve.

**EvilHellMaster **  
-You dream about the characters and sometimes have conversations with them.(happened only once...such a waste..)  
-You dream that you beat Kratos by throwing tomatoes at him.  
-You wake up every morning to notice that a random ToS song is playing on your mind. (happened to me for 3 weeks straight..then it got less often...)  
-You imagine the characters walking beside you or doing some real life activities with you.  
-when no one's around you talk to 'them'.  
-Your Gamecube overheated and exploded due to nonstop replay of the whole game.  
-You bought another one but it only exploded after using it for 4 days straight.

-You glare at your older sister's fiancé, thinking and saying out loud "You'll never have my sister Yuan! NEVER!"  
-You often call your sister 'Martel'.  
-When you were taller than your Dad you sometimes call him Dirk.  
-You joined every ToS related club that you can find in the internet.  
-People see you as a walking ToS encyclopedia.  
-When your friend offers you her cooking you suddenly ask her "What kind of ingredients you experimented on this time Raine?"  
-You call your brother-in-law 'Mithos' because of being overly protective to her older sister, which is your fiancé.  
-When your family is going to a mass, you try to convince them that Cruxis is controlling the 'church' and they might take you all to the Desians.

-You try to convince everyone that the normal looking ranches here on Earth is actually a Human Ranch in disguise.  
-You scream in horror and panic as you enter a ranch for a school field trip, thinking your gonna die in the hands of Desians.  
-When you see some dogs you quickly look for Colette.  
-When you see something in the sky, you try to assume if it's a rheaird or a seraph flying high above.  
-when you watch something that involves drowning in a building of some sort you cry and often say "Why Botta, WHY?"  
-When you see a tomato being displayed, you laugh and say "no wonder the father and son are gone!"  
-When you see a photo of Kratos, you suddenly started to sing the 'the tomato song'.  
-The teacher knows the ToS so much hearing it from you that when you ace a test he/she says "Well done Genis."  
-The teacher is so use about you rambling about ToS all day that when your report card was given your name is written as "Genis Sage"

-You subconsciously written Lloyd's name instead of yours in the test that when the score is given, you got an F.  
-When you get F you always yell "You're going to pay for this Lloyd!"  
-When you meet new people you always say Lloyd's famous line as your own introduction.  
-You use Holy Song and it shattered the mirror in your room.  
-You and your brother tried performing cross thrust.  
-You followed Colette and use 2 CDs as chakrams.  
-You and your friend look for Yuan whenever you enter a 'Cafe'.  
-You scream at a person who's wearing a suspender, saying "Lloyd! where's the red overall?"  
-You made chibi-dolls in animal-based ToS characters and worship them..O.O


End file.
